Broken Chains
by AlleyHound
Summary: (Endless Ending) The weight of the world on one person's shoulders… a burden like that can only be held for so long. Taylor must face her destiny and set Vaanu free. But at what cost? Estela x MC
1. End of Paradise

Time on La Huerta seemed not to exist; summer days flowing into nights, the weeks blurring together in a never-ending stretch of paradise. The horizon still burned, but it was almost another reality now. A dream from another lifetime. It was easier that way. To stop and remember, to feel the depth of loss, an agonising chasm that bore into all their hearts, made it near impossible to face each new day.

The Catalysts formed a small community, balanced, and built on the sorts of trials that forged the strongest of bonds. A family. All sharing an unspeakable grief; loved ones perished, and a future burned with them. All except for Taylor. The burden on her heart was different, but just as heavy. By now, it was no secret that she was born of Vaanu, created to see her friends through the island's perils. She had no family, save for the ones she'd gathered around her. But that the world could be restored through her sacrifice and return to the crystal planet, that she'd been unable to bring herself to do so, was knowledge only to few.

In the months since the rooftop confrontation with Rourke, it had become clear that it simply wouldn't be sustainable to continue living in The Celestial. With well over one thousand suites, the scale of the place was immense, and maintaining it to a liveable standard increasingly difficult. In its enormity, it often felt like a ghost town, with entire floors eerily empty. There had, of course, been differences of opinion, with some wanting to remain in the luxurious surrounds, however difficult it might be to manage, while others were ready to move on, put their own stamp on La Huerta. In the end, the foundations for Catalyst Village were built upon the edge of the grassy plain beside Elyys'tel. It was a significant trek, but the proximity to Varyyn, to a thriving community, all of which would help them find their feet, made it a no-brainer. It was slow progress, even with the help of many strong and grateful Vaanti, but the beginnings of a new home gave everyone a sense of moving forward, of making their life on La Huerta their own.

Taylor threw herself into the work with abandon. It was her fault, and her fault alone, that her friends had no homes to return to, and she saw it as her responsibility to make this new life a good one. Nothing she ever did felt like enough. All the love she had could not bring back what was taken from them. She didn't know how much longer she could live with herself… not knowing that it was within her power to heal their every hurt. Estela would hold her in her arms, tell her that she'd learn to find peace with what had happened, that she'd done the right thing, but Taylor no longer believed it. The burning on the horizon each night seared into her soul, a festering wound that refused to heal. Taylor realised she didn't _want _it to. She deserved every painful reminder of the choice she'd made.

Putting in the vast wooden floor for a central hub was hot work under the blazing sun. Taylor worked alongside Sean, Jake, Craig and Estela, determined to make some good progress. She'd noticed that Sean, usually one to overwork himself until he dropped out of sheer willpower to provide for his friends, was flagging.

"Hey, you wanna take a break?" Taylor asked, handing Sean his water bottle. "You look like you've been working yourself too hard. There's no big rush to pull this place up, you know."

Sean wiped the sweat from his brow. "All right, we'll take ten." He gratefully accepted his water and wandered towards the ocean, his eyes glazed as if in a daze.

Taylor quietly followed after him, waiting for him to speak. It looked to her as though he was on the verge of tears. "Sean…"

"It would have been her birthday today," he said a heavy sigh. "Momma's fiftieth." Instinctively, he looked out to sea, where he knew that so many miles away, the home they'd shared continued to burn.

"Oh." Was all Taylor could say. All of a sudden, it felt like her chest was in a vice. She put her hand on Sean's arm, hoping that he could feel how much she cared.

"I'd been planning for two years. Putting money away for a Hawaiian cruise. Just to give her some time out, to enjoy some luxury for a change. I would have given her the world if I could."

"Sean, I'm… I'm so sorry."

Sean put his hands to his face, breathing through his emotions, unable to tear his wistful gaze from the horizon. "We got it all wrong, Taylor. We should have gone home; she'd be alive now if we'd just…" His shoulders heaved. "I should have stopped you."

The clench on Taylor's heart tightened. He was right. Of course, he was right.

"Arrgh… I'm sorry. It's not fair to heap it on you." Sean clapped Taylor on the shoulder. "You've been nothing but heroic through all of this. You were always the glue that held us together. I just… I sometimes wish I'd never got on that damn plane. No one would be saved, but… I'd have been there. I'd have been able to hold her when the end came… I owed her that much."

Taylor pulled him into a tight hug. It was how she dealt with everything these days. Just keep hugging and maybe everyone would stop hurting. It didn't work. She'd been in denial. There was only one way to heal the hurt that had been done. It had been a long time coming, but it was finally sinking in.

"I might sit this one out… you don't mind? I hate to let you guys down…"

"Are you serious? You're not made of stone. You need to let yourself feel this, to work through it." Taylor rubbed Sean's arm, and looked up to him with a small, kind smile. "Talk to someone… someone who gets it. You know you can't look after anyone else if you don't care for yourself first."

Sean gave Taylor's arm a loving little punch. "For someone who's only a few months old, it's amazing the wisdom you come out with."

"I try."

Taylor looked up at the sound of splashing, and saw Jake and Craig crashing into the water. "Huh, guess everyone's taking a break anyway."

Estela approached, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Hey, gorgeous." Taylor gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey. Do you want to come cool off? Muscles over there had the bright idea for us to show him how to fight. You look like you need a laugh."

Taylor shook her head apologetically. "I think I'm gonna call it a day. Not feeling so great."

Estela studied her face with concern, a finger stroking to Taylor's chin. "You look pale. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nah- just gonna sleep until I don't feel so shitty." She didn't think she could handle having Estela around her… not when what she was contemplating amounted to betrayal. "I think some quiet time on my own would do me good. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Estela kissed her temple, slowly, tenderly. Something… something didn't feel right. Honestly, it had been a few days coming. Every now and then, Taylor would get so distant… not like Taylor at all. Had she been feeling ill, or…? Right now, it looked as though she might burst into tears. "Taylor… if you need me… even just to hold you, we don't have to talk if it's too much… I'm right here. Always."

Taylor nuzzled in against Estela's neck, taking in the comfort of her scent. If she could just hide from the world, snuggled up away from all the pain she'd caused, just the two of them, she'd do it. The shadows had simply crept too far in; there was no more hiding. "You old softy," she mumbled. "Go on- go kick Craig's ass. For me."

* * *

Pulling the curtains closed, Taylor was relieved to be alone, hidden from all the people she'd let down. She fumbled, and realised she was shaking. The guilt was suffocating… she couldn't fight it any longer. Before she knew what was happening, she was curled up in bed, crying piteously. She had to go… she had to go. How could she ever have been so foolish to think she could escape what she truly was? She'd never been the same as her friends -her _family- _and she never could be. How dare she say that she loved them, when she'd stripped them of everything their lives had been and ever could be? Naïve, they looked at her as a hero, someone who'd move heaven and earth for them. It was all a sick, twisted lie. Taylor had been so caught up in her need for them, the eleven people who'd made her the person she was, that she'd almost believed it.

The swooping feeling in her stomach became violent, and Taylor had to rush to the bathroom to vomit. Fear clenched at her gut. What she faced was losing everything; everything that made her the person she was, every single person she loved, everything familiar. She sat, trembling, on the bathroom floor, her breaths becoming frantic. She thought of her friends. They were her whole world. But they had so much more. She'd seen their futures, felt their hope, and she couldn't deny them that any longer. Craig deserved to see his little brother grow up, to be the role model she knew he was, even if he didn't believe it himself. Michelle deserved to reach her far horizon, to reap the rewards of her sheer dedication, to be the heroine Taylor knew she was. Quinn… Diego… their families splintered… it should not have ended like that; she should never have let that happen. Raj and Sean had their own stars to reach, and they'd do it, make their loved ones so proud. Tears streaming down her face, Taylor lurched over the toilet bowl, sick once more.

_I've gotta… I've gotta do it. Leave._

Then she thought of Estela, and her heart ached. She'd lost too damn much. On a knife's edge from losing her own humanity, she'd found a new truth in Taylor's arms. Taylor had promised her a life of love and devotion, a life of peace that she'd never known, a future she'd never need face alone. Vaanu had made a liar out of her. A liar to the person whose heart she swore she'd never break. Taylor lost all control, hyperventilating, sobbing, feeling as though she'd drown in the hatred she felt for herself.

It was an hour or so later when the door opened, a beam of light entering the dark room. Estela was struck by the gloom, and the fact that Taylor was not, as she'd expected, asleep in bed.

"…Taylor…? _Cariña_, are you alright?" She crept into the bathroom, her heart thundering, and found Taylor slumped over the toilet. "Have you been sick?" No response. "I can get Michelle for you."

Taylor shook her head and messily wiped her bloodshot eyes. "I don't wanna see anyone right now." She felt a pair of strong arms around her and the guilt intensified. Then Estela was rubbing her back, murmuring soft words of comfort that were too faint to make out.

A gentle whisper against her ear. "I've got you, _mi amor_…" Estela placed a kiss between Taylor's shoulders. She was so tense, her eyes looked glazed over, she was almost… almost unrecognisable. "Taylor…do you feel sick? Do you wanna go back to bed?"

Without saying anything, Taylor wobbled to her feet, and let Estela lead her to the bed and tuck her in. The deep concern in her scarred face was difficult to look at. _If she only knew…_

After a while, Estela reluctantly left her, joining the others for dinner. Taylor assured her that she needn't bring back food for her, she'd only be sick again, anyhow. There had been no pushing to get at what the problem was, which was appreciated. To actually say the words… even the thought was enough to send Taylor spiralling once again. There was, though, only really one thing that could have sent her into such despair, and Estela knew it. So many times she'd held Taylor as she'd cried into her chest, wracked with guilt and self-doubt. On occasion, she'd even voiced that horrifying thought… "_maybe I need to accept what I am and leave… maybe I've gotta let you all go."_ Eating dinner surrounded by friends, Estela had little appetite. She could tell herself that the reason she didn't pry too far into what was wrong was simply that she didn't want her wife to feel pressured, but it was more than that. The cold dread in the pit of her stomach told her exactly what was causing Taylor such distress. Estela didn't want to hear her say it, to give confirmation that their life together, the happiness she once thought she'd never have, was going to be shattered. To have just a few more hours of sweet denial… to almost believe that she might have a future with the woman she loved… she couldn't let it go.

Estela returned to the pitch-black room and placed down a small plate on the table. There was only silence; Taylor lay beneath the covers, not stirring. She undressed and climbed in beside her, lying close, but refraining from putting an arm around her as she usually would, not wanting to wake her when she was feeling so unwell.

"I love you, Taylor," she whispered.

Her eyes closed, Taylor pretended to sleep. She heard a sniff and realised that Estela was crying. Every instinct told her to hold her, to kiss away her tears, but any amount of comfort offered would be dishonest. _I'm so sorry, my love. I'm just so sorry._

* * *

The new day dawned, and the certainty of what Taylor had to do redoubled. She curled up, fighting in vain to loosen the iron first that clenched around her heart. The tears kept coming. Realisation… it hurt so much. Estela put her arm around her, but she shrugged it away. Knowing what she had to do, the distance would be kinder. She didn't know how she could even look her wife in the eye. Her _wife_… if Taylor had known, how could she have ever made that promise?

"You need space… okay." Estela respectfully edged away and sat up in bed. She looked over Taylor, eyebrows knitted with worry. The slow dawning left an ache creeping into her soul. The lie they'd told themselves… the future, the family they'd have together, the happiness they'd share; it was crumbling. Totally lost, Estela could only stare into space. She couldn't accept it… this couldn't be happening… it couldn't…

The morning passed slowly, not a word said. There was so much that couldn't be put into words. Words would never be enough, would never make it bearable. Taylor felt like a monster. Trapped between enabling a world that was no world at all and shattering the life of the person who was _her _whole world, she couldn't move for causing agony to the people she cared about. A knock on the door echoed through the heavy silence. Neither woman responded.

"Hey, Taylor," came Diego's voice, "everything all right?"

Taylor rubbed her eyes dry, sat up, and tried to collect herself. "Yeah, fine. Just wiped out after yesterday's hike, that's all." Another lie.

"Sorry, guess I finally broke her," Estela said, playing along. "I'll make sure she gets some rest, okay?"

"Can I come in?"

Taylor snapped before she could help herself. "I _told_ you. I'm exhausted- just leave me alone and let me get some sleep. When are you gonna grow up and stop following me around like some lovesick puppy?"

Immediately, she felt utterly sick. There was silence on the other side of the door. "Diego- I…" But he'd already backed away. Estela was staring at her, thunderstruck. "Maybe… maybe you should go too. I'm not much fun to be around right now. I need to be on my own."

Estela got up slowly, never taking her eyes off Taylor, who'd curled back into a ball. It was like looking at a stranger, and it scared her half to death. "I'm going. But I won't be far, if you need anything." She paused at the door. "I love you. No matter what, I love you."

Taylor had to bite back sobs. She waited until the door was closed once more before whispering, "I love you too…" and then broke down in tears.

Leaning against the other side of the door, Estela wept.

Taylor lay in bed, despondent, unable to do a thing save for stare into space, lost in heartache. The sky darkened, and it occurred to her that she hadn't moved for an entire day. Surely, by now, people would be asking after her. She wasn't ready to face anyone, to answer questions, and hoped that Diego had put out a warning that she needed space. _God, poor Diego. _Every now and then, she'd think she heard movements in the hall outside, but she remained undisturbed. In spite of her intention to remain disconnected, she ached to be near to Estela. Unable to take it any longer, she walked unsteadily towards the door, hoping that she'd stayed close. Taylor pushed the door ajar, and Estela was right there, leaning against the wall, her knees tucked up against her chest.

Taylor's voice trembled, grief and guilt getting the better of her. "Have… have you been there all day?"

"I'm worried about you, Taylor. How the hell could I not be? This… isn't you."

"I know… it's just…" Taylor sighed heavily. She couldn't hide anymore. It was pointless; Estela was no fool, she knew exactly what was wrong. Pushing her away… it wasn't making it easier, if anything it was worse. "You know what it is. And I wish I could tell you it's not what you think…"

"Don't. Don't go. Please." Estela's voice trembled with quiet desperation, with anguish.

Taylor's breath caught in her throat. Estela's pleas hit her like a knife twisting in her chest. No words could make this better… make it hurt any less. Words weren't needed anyway. She slumped to the floor and pulled Estela into her arms. The tears came easily, and they cried together, bodies convulsing in agony. When they could cry no more, they sat in silence, hand in hand, taking strength from one another.

"Estela, I…"

"Don't apologize." Estela's lip trembled. "I wish you wouldn't do this, but… I'm gonna be behind you, taking you wherever you need to go…" She gave a small, dry sob. "…even if it means the end."

Taylor looked into that face… those intense eyes… her Estela. A stronger force of nature she'd never encounter. The woman who'd once told her that she'd burn the whole world for her… and yet she couldn't offer the same. For Taylor, Estela had been willing to choose a different path, to abandon her quest for vengeance. She came through for her without question. "I love you. _I love you_… I love you. I don't want it to be like this… I don't wanna go. I wanna be with you… I just… I love you so much."

"I know. And I know you wouldn't if you thought there was another way… but our life, Taylor… we were gonna be so happy… you and me…" Estela exhaled slowly. The pain was almost unbearable, but she was well-practiced in channelling her emotion into achieving what needed to be done. Right now, Taylor was in pieces; she needed her. "I love you too," she said quietly, lacing her fingers with Taylor's, giving a reassuring squeeze. "I know you know that. Come on; you should eat something. I'll go raid the kitchen and then I'll be right back, okay?"

A gentle kiss to her fingers made Taylor's eyes sting once more. She watched Estela walk away and took a deep breath. In a horrible way, it felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest, one that had been growing heavier and heavier. The price to be paid was… everything. In her heart of hearts, she knew that it had to happen. Sooner or later, she'd have to accept the responsibility she had to everyone she loved, even those who'd rather she wouldn't. Her mind was made up now and she needed to make the time count. First thing the next day, she'd have to tell Diego how truly sorry she was, how she'd been lashing out at the world, not at him.

Taylor crept back into the room, greeted by the cat with a deep '_mow'_. She crawled under the covers, squeezing her eyes shut while the kitten rubbed faces with her. "Ugh, thanks, girl. Not really in the mood, but thanks." Despairing, she focused her mind, reaching out.

"_Vaanu… I can make you whole… you can leave."_

She felt the voice that returned to her throughout her body._ "Everything in its own time. You will return to your source and all will be healed. I have missed your presence in me."_

Taylor felt ill. She was a human being. A human. Being. _"Is there a way… I- I'm not the same being I was when you created me. I'm not all you. I'm also… I'm also _them. _Can't you just, just take the part of me that's you? The human in me… what good is it to you anyway?"_

Silence for a long while, then Vaanu spoke to her again. _"Your life force is not of this world. What you have become… is neither truly of one world or the other… but that which keeps you living, is the piece of my soul."_

"_So… if you tried to separate your being from me, I would… die?"_

"_It is impossible to say for certain… the future cannot be known. You have grown rooted in human form, built from your experiences, your bonds. It is a significant part of your being, but, I believe, not enough to sustain. Should I leave you, death would be the likely outcome."_

_Likely. _Taylor held onto the word, feeling a glimmer of hope. A way out. A gamble. A chance that might be immeasurably small, but a chance all the same. _"But it might be… possible?"_

The voice that Taylor felt vibrate through her was sad. _"There is a chance you could survive as a human, free from my spirit. It is your choice. Only you can force the separation. I would not wish to see you perish."_

Death did not feel a great risk. Being taken away, an infinity away from everything she was, that was no different to death in her eyes. If she was to die, she would die as a human, as she saw herself.

"_I will return what is yours," _she said, resolutely. _"In time. You have my word, and I won't break it. I've just gotta be ready. I've got promises I've made to people- I won't break my word to them either."_

Vaanu's presence slowly vanished, and Taylor tuned back in to her surroundings. Estela was still not back. Even after a few minutes, she missed her. It was amazing how precious each second felt when one knew their lifespan was limited. Quickly, the longing became intense, and it was only the dread of running into anyone else that stopped her from following. Taylor took the cat, Mewsli, in her arms and stared expectantly at the door.

Finally, it creaked open. "Hey…" Estela tried to smile, but the effect was rather lopsided. It wasn't as if she was fooling anyone anyway.

"Hey…" Taylor reached out her hand, desperate to feel her close by, to touch her.

Estela took Taylor's hand in her own and sat beside her on the bed with a kiss to her forehead. "I managed to find some spiced meats. That way if you need to cry, you can blame it on the food- it's hot."

"Or you're getting revenge on me by melting my poor face off?"

"You got me." Estela laughed, though how she could not be sure- delirious probably. She hadn't felt so desperately sad since… since her mother… and yet Taylor could still make her smile. But even the fleeting light-heartedness was painful, for it was a reminder of all that would soon be lost. With the heaviest of sighs, Estela lay back in the bed, her head against Taylor's lap. "You eat it. I'm not so hungry right now."

"You haven't eaten all day…"

"I haven't been hungry all day."

Mewsli padded across the bed and sniffed at the meat. As the scent hit her nose, she gave an angry hiss.

Taylor looked at the plate with trepidation before cautiously digging in. "_Holy fu-_" She spat a mouthful onto the floor. "Hot! _Hot!"_

"Oh, you baby! Here, I'll help you." Estela picked up a darker piece. "Try this; these don't have as much bite."

"And you couldn't have just told me that?" Taylor felt her mouth burn as she chewed, but at least it wasn't inedible. She breathed heavily. It wasn't as though she had much appetite anyhow. Having eaten a small fill, she draped herself over Estela's chest, her fingers tracing the tattoo she'd had there. The Andromeda sigil. The chain… a chain that tied Taylor to another world, one that was not theirs. The rise and fall of her chest, the steady heartbeat; it was all so calming, as were the kisses that peppered her face. More than anything, Taylor wished they could remain like this forever. She could dream… she could hope… that maybe that chain represented something else; something holding her to earth, to her friends, to who she truly was. Her eyelids were so heavy they had become painful; she couldn't think about it any longer. "…Estela-baby… I know it's early, but you don't mind if I get some sleep. I'm just… wrecked."

"You're not the only one…" Estela sighed, playing with a strand of her love's hair. She didn't know how she'd ever sleep, not with her worst fear realised before her… but by god was she tired.

Taylor sat up and undressed herself, her movements ungainly in her weariness. She felt an affectionate gaze upon her naked form, and it made her blush. Without saying a word, Estela could always make her feel beautiful, and so, so loved.

Having switched off the light, Estela slipped out of her clothes and crawled into bed beside Taylor. The feel of her bare skin was soothing in its intimacy. She nestled in close, spooning her, arms wrapped possessively around her chest. Her sweet Taylor… there was nobody on the face of the earth stronger of heart, nor anyone braver. She could hold onto her Taylor for ever. She cursed Vaanu, who'd created her soulmate only to cruelly rip her away. To put the world on one person's shoulders… it had been torture, and the thought filled Estela with fury. Taylor had _never _deserved that kind of burden. Vaanu did not care for her; they certainly did not love her. There was not a damn thing Estela could do… not a thing, except to surround her wife, her partner, her sunshine, with all the love she needed to keep her putting one foot in front of the other. She stroked Taylor's side, her arm, her face, kissing the soft skin on her neck and shoulder, watching as emotional exhaustion finally got the better of her. Then, with no one awake to hear her, Estela cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Taylor woke late that night to a wet shoulder and hands clenched around her chest in an iron grip. She put her arms around Estela's and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I love you," she whispered, silently cursing the words for being so woefully inadequate.

"I love you," Estela murmured into Taylor's hair. "If I could go with you…"

"I know… I know." A tear trickled down Taylor's cheek as she turned to face her wife. She looked so small, so vulnerable, so unlike herself. It just wasn't _fair_. Every bone in her body told her that _this _was what she was here for… to be Estela's person, her soulmate. Their love could not be undone by two thousand twists of time, and yet they were to be forced a world apart. Taylor couldn't accept it. She'd die, drained of Vaanu's spirit before she'd let herself leave. Her heart belonged to her friends. Her heart belonged to Estela. There was no doubt in her mind now… she had to try and stay, even if it cost her life.

She whispered, her eyes locked with Estela's, wishing she could offer some reassurance. "I'm gonna fight it, okay? Vaanu can take what they need but… I would rather die as me than go on as something else, somewhere else. I've seen Vaanu's world… I don't belong there."

Estela's stomach turned to ice. "Taylor… Taylor, you can't just let yourself die."

Taylor touched her forehead against her love's, and felt the tears come faster. "What's the difference? I wouldn't be me anymore. At least there might be a chance… maybe I'd be totally broken, but maybe I'd be alive. If there was the smallest chance in the world…"

Estela's hand wrapped around Taylor's head, cradling her, stroking her damp hair. She didn't dare feel hope. "You always stood by me, whatever path I chose. I know you were scared for me." She closed her eyes, feeling Taylor's breath against her face, ragged with emotion. "I promise, I will never, _never _leave you. But be sure… You're the brightest light in this world… something like that, it shouldn't be destroyed."

Pressing a kiss, soft, full of feeling, against Estela's lips, Taylor had no doubt in her mind. "Then I'm gonna have to be strong to survive this."

Estela returned the kiss, and hoped that the fear that raged through her didn't show in her eyes as they flickered open. The most important question, the one she couldn't bear to speak, finally forced its way to the surface. "How long…?"

"I, um, I want to wait a little while. I dunno if it's gonna make it harder or easier… I just… I don't think I'm ready. I don't think_ we're _ready. I promised you a year and a day… and I would never, _ever _go back on that word to you. So, I guess… after that…" Taylor winced. How strange it was to be so matter-of-fact, planning a date as if it was just any other event. Again, Estela had closed her eyes tight, distress was radiating off her. "It's never gonna be enough. I'm so sorry."

"Every day with you is more than I ever thought possible." Estela's voice wavered. "I should be grateful. I _am_, but… how the hell do I face the days that come after?"

Taylor bit her lip as a lump rose in her throat. "We've gotta believe that it won't be the end. You made a fighter out of me, and I will fight to stay. They say that after a year and a day after handfasting, our spirits will be joined forever. I don't care if it's clutching at straws- I've gotta believe it makes a difference. I believe in _us_, 'Stel."

Estela kissed her deeply, hanging onto the feeling as if it was all that was keeping her going. Life had shattered her belief in so much… but in Taylor… in the love they shared… her faith would never waver.

They held one another through the night, but a breath apart. Sleep did not come easily, with each drifting off in fits and starts. It was the beginning of a new way of living, one with a deadline hanging over them, ominously, a dark cloud that could not be escaped. In the arms of one another, though, they had just enough sunlight, enough hope, to stay alive.


	2. A Year and a Day

Catalyst Village, now complete and already showing weathering, was alive with the scents of tropical fruits, spices and meats. Smoke rose into the air from Raj's central outdoor kitchen, drawing in Vaanti from nearby Elyys'tel. It was nearing sundown, and drinks were flowing. The anniversary of Rourke's defeat, of the saving of La Huerta, had brought about festivities on a scale that the island had rarely seen. For the Catalysts, the occasion was tinged with melancholy. A year had passed since they'd said goodbye to their families, their futures, their homes, for the final time.

Taylor, up on the roof of one of the wooden houses, took a breather from decorating the place with glowing flowers. She scanned the surroundings, looking out for the arrival of Aleister and Grace, who'd been away overnight after their handfasting. No sign of them yet. With cat-like grace and balance, Estela wandered over to her side of the roof.

"You think that's enough?" she asked, sitting down so that her chest was against Taylor's back.

As much as Taylor wanted the house perfect for when the newlyweds returned to it, time was of the essence. She gave the place another glance over. "I guess it'll do," she said. It wasn't _quite _as magnificently decked out as the place she shared with Estela, but it was sufficiently decorated to properly honour Vaanti handfasting tradition. "Besides, I think we've earned ourselves a couple of beers by now."

She descended from the roof slowly, knowing that she lacked her wife's surefootedness. As she reached the ground, Estela took her in her arms and held her tight. At her touch, she felt a heavy guilt for what she had to do, so frighteningly soon. "Hey… are you… are you holding up all right?"

Estela's smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm trying to forget about it," she said. "Today should be happy. You deserve that much. I'll save my tears for if I need them, but right now, I've got you by my side."

They touched foreheads, taking a moment before joining the party.

Taylor exhaled loudly and took Estela's hand in her own. "Okay," she said shakily. "Let's do this."

* * *

A cold beer in hand, Taylor wandered onto the sand towards Diego, who'd been roped into a traditional Vaanti dance. He was a part of Varyyn's world now, fluent in Vaanti and living a bi-cultural existence. It had been hard sometimes. As deeply as he was in love with Varyyn, he could not totally belong with him. Diego couldn't stand to be set apart from his friends, whom he treasured in a way that someone who had not endured years of loneliness could ever understand. Especially Taylor.

Getting his legs in a tangle, Diego was about to fall face-first into the sand when Taylor caught him, slopping beer down his front and giggling in the process. Taari, dancing wildly nearby, gave a shout of laughter.

"You're a funny dancer, Da-yaygo!"

"Oof!" said Diego, clutching his heart, pretending to be deeply hurt.

"Aw, don't worry, buddy," laughed Taylor, "we know the Time Warp's more your speed."

Diego wandered back towards the main gathering with Taylor, watching wistfully as Varyyn jumped and stamped in perfect time with a large group of revelling villagers. "I don't think there's enough alcohol in the world to make me dance like that…"

"We should have got Varyyn in on our Dance Fighting Showdown last week. He would have rocked it!"

Craig's ears pricked up. "Wait- are we doing that again? Now? Chyeeeeeeeaaah, boi! This time it's in the bag!"

Taylor scoffed. "Last time you ended up with a black eye. And you hurled into a ceremonial horn."

"I don't remember that?"

Diego shuddered. "How? You've still got a hint of purple in the right light. Anyway, I chickened out last time, and I'll do it again. Somehow Estela's even more terrifying when you put her to music…"

"Yeah, we're not drinking enough to be up for part two. Some other time, though, Craig."

"Whaaat? This is meant to be one of the biggest rages of the year! If you don't have your head in the toilet by the end of the night, you're doing it wrong."

They joined Raj and Zahra at the main bar. Undeterred, Craig continued to press his case with a glass raised.

"Dance fighting tournament- part two. _Who's in_?"

Zahra shrugged. "It's a toss-up. Watching you dance might actually destroy my remaining will to live. But it was almost worth it when you got destroyed by a girl half your size. Eh. I could go either way."

Raj downed another drink- already he'd stopped bothering to count- and shook his head. "Doodlebugs, these things have gotta happen naturally. You can't force a dance fighting tournament. Just keep drinking, and the night will decide."

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna be feeling it tonight…"

"Taylor, bro, you need another drink! You're feeling sad? Nothing a little booze won't fix! You want to celebrate the fact that we're not all dead? Getting drunk's good for that too!"

Diego looked at Craig in amazement. "You know… I honestly can't fault that logic."

Raj beamed as he poured out a glass for Diego. "Nothing like booze to bring out the inner genius!"

"Craig has an inner _what?"_ Zahra's eyes grew wide. "Raj, what the hell_ are_ you smoking?"

Taylor shook her head. "Sorry, guys. I'm pacing myself. Someone's gotta keep their head screwed on."

"_Boooooo!_"

* * *

Estela splashed down into the shallows, knocked aside by a swift kick.

"You're _way _off your game, Katniss." Jake smirked, but offered her a hand to get up.

Shaking water from her hair as she got back to her feet, Estela knew he was right. Her head was all over the place. She'd always known where she was going… even if the destination wasn't pretty. The uncertainty of what was to come made her anxious. All she could think to do was to try and release some of the tension from her body so she could be the support Taylor needed, but she was just too distracted to keep up. She huffed, her face set in a stony frown. "You know you're having a bad day when the damn flyboy can keep up…"

She made to block the hits, one after the other, but her heart wasn't in it. Her mind took her back to the day before the siege on the Celestial, when she'd taught Taylor to fight. A natural, Taylor had knocked her off her feet by the end of the lesson. It was small wonder she became infatuated so fast…

There was a dull _thwack _followed by a splash, and once again, she was down. Her frustration growing, Estela hauled herself back up, and she panted to catch her breath back. She steadied herself, and looked at Jake, already squaring up for another round. She tried to imagine him as the embodiment of the entity that was determined to rip the best part of her life away from her. Emotion bubbling up inside her, she let go of her better judgement and threw aside her usual defensive approach. She launched herself at Jake with a whirl of fists, taking him by surprise. The change of tactics was enough to put him on the back foot, and her unrelenting onslaught of punches gave little room for recovery. Within seconds, and with an indignant yell, he was slammed into the water.

"I yield! I yield!" Jake cried, as the punches kept coming. "_Hey!" _He managed to grab hold of Estela's wrist and pulled her down into the water. 'Take it easy…"

Estela panted heavily, coming out of a trance-like state. "Sorry… my head's all screwed up today…"

Jake sat up and rubbed his head, where he'd received a particularly hard whack. "Thinking about your _tio_?"

"Something like that." Sitting in the shallow water, she pulled her knees to her chest. "Mike?"

"Yeah. Runnin' through my head all day."

They sat in silence for a little while. It was bizarre to be celebrating the anniversary of one of the most traumatic days of their lives. Estela knew, though, that her worst pain was still to come. Hiding behind the grief this day brought up in all of them, she could brood without suspicion.

Jake clapped her on the shoulder. "Right, I think we better get a few more drinks down ya. Pretty sure it's the only way we're gettin' through tonight."

Estela huffed. "Sad, but true." She stood up and gave him a playful kick, knocking him sideways. Jake could act the arrogant ass, but he _got _her. If there was anyone she might have confided in about what was coming, it would have been him. "All right. Drinks are on you, _cabron_."

* * *

Tucked behind a narrow strip of tropical vegetation, two of the party sat apart from the main group, watching the sun dip below the horizon, leaving behind the ominous glow that had become so familiar.

Michelle sighed deeply but found herself comforted by Quinn's delicate touch to the back of her neck. "It would be so beautiful if we didn't know what it was…"

In the burning light, Quinn's hair took an otherworldly glow. She looked out to sea. "I guess most things are beautiful from the right angle. That line on the horizon… that's the bubble keeping us safe. A miracle. It can't bring back what we've lost, but… the people we love who are here, they're safe. You're safe. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, Michelle. I hope you can be happy, somehow."

Michelle rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and snuggled in. "I've always been so focused on the destination. If I couldn't make it- what was the point?" She sighed. "Losing it all… I thought it was gonna break me. After Sean… after what the girls did… I didn't think I could risk my heart again. But with you… it doesn't feel like a risk. You make me feel unafraid; of love, of the future, whatever it might be. You made me realise how precious every moment is." She sat up straight, and leant Quinn's sweet face towards hers with a gentle touch of her finger. "And I want to spend every single one with you."

Quinn's face shone with a smile as warm as sunshine. "Oh, 'Chelle… I want that too- more than anything. You are the strongest, most compassionate person I know. I guess… what I'm trying to say is… I love you."

Heat rising in her cheeks, Michelle closed the distance between them, her lips brushing tenderly against Quinn's, then helplessly falling deeper into a passionate kiss.

There was a crash of vegetation, and Taylor stepped through the undergrowth. Michelle hastily backed up, her cheeks now a flaming scarlet.

"Crap!" Taylor cried, "I think I'm interrupting…"

"It's fine! It's fine." Michelle quickly tidied her hair. As much as she loved Taylor, good as a sister to her, she really didn't need an audience while she was trying to come to grips with a new side of herself.

Quinn was still beaming and couldn't hold back a giggle at the look on Taylor's face. "I guess it's kinda rude for us to sneak away from the party like this."

"Hey, I'll leave you guys to it…" Getting over her surprise, Taylor was now near gleeful, her ship sailing at last. In her giddiness, she almost forgot what was coming. Almost. "I just came by to tell you that Aleister and Grace were back from their honeymoon. But I want to spend some time with you both soon. It's really, _really _important to me."

"Of course."

Michelle averted eye contact, not knowing why she was so embarrassed. It wasn't as if _Taylor _of all people was going to judge her for kissing a girl. Stupid insecurities, stupid old fears from the world they'd left behind, one that was often not nearly so accepting. "We're just coming o-" _Shit. Did I really almost just say 'coming out'? _"-coming over to join you guys now anyway."

As Taylor slipped back into the bushes, Michelle turned back to Quinn, her eyes full of earnest affection, and she mouthed, "_I love you too_."

Quinn placed a little kiss on her sweetheart's forehead. "We'll continue this later." With a cheeky wink, she took Michelle's hand and they followed Taylor back into the thick of the action.

As the three of them emerged back into the seaside hub, a cheer rang out.

Raj raised a colourful cocktail in the air. "Finally, we've got the whole fam together! This calls for a toast, doodlejumps!"

Sean stepped forward, standing tall, towering over all save for Varyyn and with the presence of a proud leader. "It's been a crazy year. We've built something, and it's not what any of us would have imagined, but it's our life now, and I think we have everything to be proud of. When I look back, and I remember those _stupid _times Jake and I were about to knock ten bells out of each other… it's hard to believe how far we've come. Together."

Even as emotion crashed over her like a wave, Taylor couldn't hold back a laugh. "I'm pretty sure someone would have just murdered the both of you just to keep the peace if Raj hadn't come to the rescue."

Estela gave Jake a teasing prod. Several beers down, and the tension had eased just enough for her to _try _to get some enjoyment from the gathering. "I'm not sorry I missed out on all the testosterone tantrums. You two had _mostly _grown up by the time I came back around."

"Huh," said Diego, "I'd almost forgotten we hardly saw you in the first week. But it was so different back then… Taylor was the only person I really knew how to talk to. If we met each other any other way, there's no way most of us would be friends."

Guiltily, Michelle avoided eye contact. Her social circle had certainly changed, but only for the better. "I can't even _imagine _hanging out with the bitchy cliques I got so caught up in. I had no idea what I was missing. And all that time my so-called 'friends' were screwing with my life, I there was the real thing right there on campus."

"Hey, you had me!" Craig interjected. "And Raj! And Sean until it all went down the crapper."

"_Thanks _Craig. Really. All right, I had you. But even then I didn't, you know, appreciate it? And it was different then- you were a total ass, but you had status."

"Raj is the same," Sean said, clapping his old friend on the back. "Same old, life of the party, high on who knows what, almost alarmingly wise old Raj. But even then, I think we all underestimated the culinary genius." He raised his glass again. "So, back to the toast. And I think the host should get the honours."

"Well, we've got it pretty good here. And I don't think we'll need a peace feast ever again. Because we were together, we found second chances, found love, found some of the trippiest shit I've seen before ten in the morning. We came through it all, all of us, like the family we are."

Zahra retched. "This is getting way too Hallmark card…"

"Here's to us- dudes, dudettes, we made it!"

"_To us!"_

Taylor bit her lip, determined to hold back her emotions, even as Grace, glowing and radiant after her honeymoon, pulled her into a hug. She smiled, even while her heart was breaking.

"Don't look so sad," Grace said sweetly, offering Taylor another delicate fruit pastry. "I know it's a strange day for everyone, but it's okay. As long as we're all together, we can make any day happy."

"Sorry, don't let me rain on your parade. I've been trying to kick the blues but, you know… it gets heavy. I'm gonna have to hear about your special night away, though, _that _will cheer me up."

Grace beamed. "I'm just going to go and get my signature cocktail- apparently it's different to the one Raj cooked up when I first got here. I must have grown!"

"Grace, you grow more brilliant, brave and just plain bitchin' every day. No mixer could keep up with that, but good on Raj for trying."

With an appreciative giggle, Grace left Taylor, who took shelter away from the rowdy crowd. She felt Estela's hand slip into her own, and her anxieties bubble to the surface.

Taylor looked into her wife's lovely face, simultaneously offering and seeking reassurance. "You okay?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not really, no."

They embraced, lingering on the edge of the group, alone with their secret.

Taylor discreetly wiped a tear from her eye. "I wish I could say goodbye."

"You don't need to. Just… tell them you love them. There's nothing else you need to say." Estela brought Taylor's fingers to her lips and kissed them, as the music jumped in volume and coloured lights began to flash around the hillside. "Taylor… get out there and have the night you deserve."

"Fake it 'til you make it, right?"

"If I can sit through Diego explaining _Doctor Who _timelines to us without looking like I want to stab him, I'm sure this'll be a cakewalk for you."

"Well, if you put it that way…"

Hitting the dance floor, Taylor was taken aback by just how easily it could feel like just another party. Everything was _normal_. No one treated her any differently, because, of course, they had no idea what she was planning. She suspected that the deceptively strong cocktail she'd knocked back was helping, but she simply couldn't stop herself from having a good time. Hands linked with Quinn and Diego, she jumped and swayed to a bouncing rhythm, with Michelle and Grace completing the chain. From opposing sides of the little circle, Quinn and Michelle would shoot one another secret smiles, not quite discreet enough to escape Taylor's notice. As the party ramped up, the chain expanded, with Craig throwing himself into the mix, and Grace managing to convince a pleasantly tipsy Aleister to join in. Even Zahra was hanging around close to the dance floor, sitting, glass in hand, just far enough away to avoid being stepped on by one of the inebriated revellers.

"And here I thought watching Craig dance would finish you. Looks to me like you can't drag yourself away…"

"Taylor, I've been going since breakfast. There's more alcohol in my body than blood at this point. I doubt I could walk away if I tried.'

Craig took her in his arms as she flailed with an utter lack of coordination. "Come on, Z, you _love iiit!_" He picked her up and swung her through the air, ignoring the cries of protest.

"_Put me down!"_

Throwing her arms around Estela's neck, Taylor held her close and swayed, a huge grin on her face. Slowly, she eased her love into the dance, until they moved together in time to the pulsing beat. She felt Estela relax around her, movements becoming fluid and effortlessly graceful.

"Looks like you do a pretty good impression of enjoying yourself too," she whispered against Estela's ear, smirking as she smiled helplessly in response.

"You dance like a drowning turkey, it was my duty as your wife to save you."

Taylor broke into uncontrollable giggles and collapsed into Estela's shoulder, which soon bounced with laughter that couldn't be suppressed. It felt so good… it felt _incredible _to just have fun, letting go of what couldn't be changed. For this short, sweet time, there was no fear.

"Come on," Taylor cried, jumping at Estela with slightly-drunken glee. "Dip me! Dip me!"

With an exaggerated sigh, the lithe brunette scooped her close and ducked her quickly into a deep dip that made her shriek with mirth. As they came up, Quinn put her arms around them both.

"Dance with us!" she invited, already tugging them both towards the main group.

A flushed Aleister reached out and took Estela's hand and awkwardly began to sway with her. "Ah, sister, dearest!"

She gave Grace a look that said quite clearly, _how much as he had?_, but Grace simply took her other hand and began to sway.

"_Yippeeee_!" she squealed, hugging Estela's arm. "Happy family!" She stumbled over thin air and would have fallen on her face were it not for the swift rescue of her sister-in-law.

A dumbstruck expression on her face, Estela rolled with it, but made a mental note to confiscate any further drinks that came the way of Aleister and Grace.

In no time at all, the whole group was up and dancing -even those who'd needed more than a little encouragement. Taylor was swung round, twirled, dipped and danced almost off her feet. The atmosphere was electric, and the hours passed almost before she could blink. Too fast.

Midnight came, and with a sinking feeling, Taylor knew it was finally time to let go. To part with her friends one last time. She sat down beside Quinn and Michelle at the edge of the beach, joining them as they looked out to the burning horizon.

"_This time_, I'm not interrupting, right? I was very careful."

Quinn giggled and put her head on Taylor's shoulder. "Thank you for your discretion."

"Joking aside, it's really nice to see how close you two are- whatever it is. You are two of the most compassionate people I know, and you both deserve to be cared for by someone like that."

Michelle gave a dry laugh. "Compassionate? Me? You're doing Quinn a major disservice lumping her with me. I've got a tongue like a knife."

"Yeah, but that's not the heart of who you are. When one of us is struggling, you're first to jump in and try and fix everything whether they like it or not."

Quinn's eyes met with Michelle's, across Taylor who was suddenly invisible between them. "You don't see it, but it's there plain to see. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know."

Feeling as though she might melt on the spot, Michelle bit her lip, momentarily wishing she could hide the red glow in her cheeks, before realising that _to hell with it_, being vulnerable with the people she loved so much didn't make her vulnerable at all. Sitting beside the woman she'd been slowly, quietly falling for since they'd built their home on this island, and the courageous leader who'd become a treasured sister, it was just so _comfortable_.

She squeezed Taylor's arm. "You… wanted to speak with both of us. Is everything okay?"

Taylor had to concentrate to keep her breath steady. "I just wanted to make sure _you're_ okay. I mean, this is a celebration, but it's a day of mourning as well. You lost so much that day. It's never gonna be the same for me as it is for you, but I need you to know that I care. And that I love you."

"Oh, Taylor!" Quinn huddled closer. "We'd be blind not to know that. I'm… okay. I don't now if I'll ever completely get my head around it; my parents being gone and me being here. My whole life I'd wondered how they'd move on when my Rotterdam's finally took me. I never could have dreamed that I'd be the one living on." Seeing the deep sadness in Taylor's face, she added, "Every day I have is a gift. That hasn't changed. And now I have so many… with people I love, who I'll never feel a burden to."

"You were never a burden." Michelle spoke with a firm authority. "Not when you were sick, not ever."

Agreeing, Taylor nodded resolutely. "You were always our ball of sunshine. And oh my god, did we need that."

Quinn's cheeks became a little rosy. "You two are so sweet."

"And there was Meech doubting it- crazy!"

Michelle gave a small appreciative laugh. "Fine. I'll take it."

"Good," said Taylor, and she moved to get up, brushing sand from her legs. "Well, with my mushy stuff out the way, I'll leave you to it." As she walked away, Quinn and Michelle scooted together, and their arms entwined. She gave them a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Goodnight, Taylor."

Weaving down the beach, dragging her feet as dread crept up on her, Taylor stopped to say her goodbyes, offering tight, lingering hugs to Raj, then Aleister and Grace, who were crashed out together on the sand.

"You're done already?" Zahra asked, slumped against the serving table.

Taylor stooped down for a hug.

"Whaaat? Really? All right, one hug. Just because it's you."

"Sorry, I'm a party pooper this time. All sobered up already. I'll leave you guys to it."

Craig lumbered over, wobbling precariously. "Woah… why is the floor moving…? But seriously, Tay, Pa-Tay-to? It's only just midnight! You can still walk in a straight line! That means we're not done with you yet."

Taylor shrugged apologetically. She didn't _want _to walk away, but she couldn't delay facing her fate any longer. She might never again have the nerve. And more than anything, she wanted to give her loved ones their lives back. They deserved nothing less than all the courage she could muster.

"It's an emotional day, you know? I'm ready to just go home and snuggle with my lady. Sometimes one wedding anniversary night just isn't enough…"

"Ah, well I won't keep you from _that_. Have fun, I guess!"

Again, Taylor's heart broke just a little more at the thought of saying goodbye. She quietened herself, imagining Craig reuniting with his beloved kid brother. "Thanks, Craiggers. You too." She put her arms around his bulky middle and hugged him tight. "Love ya, dummy! You are so much more amazing than you know…"

"Aw, Tayls, you're pissed!"

Sean pulled her into a hug next, and she was almost lost in his long, muscular arms. "No she's not," he said, "she just cares and she's not afraid to show it. I think we could all use a bit of that tonight."

"See? Sean gets it." Taylor squeezed back. "Since I'm off to bed, you should do the rounds. Giving out hugs, telling everyone how awesome they are, all that jazz. I figured it would be your kind of job."

"I'm sure I can do that for you," Sean said with a smile.

Through the gap in his arms, Taylor caught a glimpse of Jake walking up the beach.

"_Toooop Guuuuun!" _she hollered. "Come join the love-in!"

"_Priiiinceeeeessss!" _Jake didn't get much further before being dragged into a hug with Taylor. He gave her a slightly patronising pat on the back as she cuddled close. "So uh… you're one of those excessively affectionate drunks, huh?"

"Stop ruining my hug with your jerkiness, you jerk. Anyway, I'm pretty sure _Estela's _the cuddly drunk. I'm _always _in hug mode."

"Your girl Ripley called it a night, by the way. She said to let you know."

Drawn in by the yelling, Diego's eyes grew wide. "Hang on- if Estela's Ripley, and Taylor is an actual alien… does that make her a xenomorph?"

"Du-ude! Don't give him ammo!" Taylor gave her best friend a playful punch to the shoulder.

Diego sniggered. "It's all right. I've always seen you two more like Lilo and Stitch."

"Well, at least that's cuter…" She exhaled deeply. This was really it. Goodbye. How the hell could she say goodbye to Diego? "Anyway, I'll be heading to bed now, too." She squeezed Jake even tighter. "_You_, are a snarky asshole, but you're a lovely snarky asshole. I like you better now you don't try so hard to hide your sensitivity so much."

"Like I said, excessively affectionate drunk…"

"Love you too, Top Gun."

Finally, the moment she'd been dreading. Taylor flung herself around Diego and buried her face in her shoulder. "You, Diego, are the actual best person in the whole world."

Jake smirked over his shoulder. "So just La Huerta, then?"

"Ugh, can someone kick him for me?" She aimed a smack at Jake's shoulder but missed. "What I'm trying to say is… I know I'm not the best friend you thought you always have, and I wish so much I could have been there for you all those years."

Diego felt himself tearing up. "Jeez, Taylor, you can't do this to me when I've had a few!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby! It's end-of-the-world-iversary, you're allowed to cry. The thing is, the time we've had together has been beyond amazing. The adventure we needed, we got it. And through the whole damn thing you've been a gem. You've made me smile when no one else could, no matter how bad things got. You're so much gutsier than you ever gave yourself credit for. I couldn't have dreamed up a better friend… I love you so much, you perfect dork."

"I love you too- but are you okay? That was the kind of speech the hero gives before they go and die. That wasn't a dying monologue, was it?"

Taylor snorted with laughter, though inside her stomach clenched. She hated lying to him. "If end-of-the-world-iversary doesn't call for an over the top declaration of love, I don't know what does. Pretty sure I'm gonna serenade Estela when she gets her turn." She bumped her head affectionately against his. "I just… don't say these things enough. And I don't want you to ever, _ever _forget how wonderful I know you are."

Diego couldn't help but grin, warmed by her friendship. "Well, I would have prepared a speech if I knew we were doing that… but you make me feel like I can do anything. And I'm pretty sure you do that for all of us; it's like some weird magic power that you've got. So many people have rejected me for who I am, people who I never believed could have turned their backs on me… but you see me and… you look at me like I'm something special. I hope you know how much I appreciate you."

"Course I do. You talked me through scene-by-scene every _Star Wars _movie we thought we'd seen together but actually we hadn't. If I don't appreciate that kind of dedication, what kind of friend would I be?" She planted a kiss on his forehead. "Just… be happy. Tonight I mean. And until I see you next."

"Same to you with bells on. Sleep tight!"

As Taylor walked away, she had to stop herself from looking over her shoulder, knowing that to do so would cause her to break down on the spot. She walked purposefully forward, seeking the only person who could offer her any comfort. From a distance, she saw a figure atop a flower-adorned double-storey hut… their home. They'd built it together- with a little help from their friends- imagining a future there. As if in defiance of the slim chance that Taylor to fulfil those hopes, they'd included a small room for a future addition to their family. It was no palace… it was not even a patch on the room they'd shared for many months in the Celestial, but it was _theirs _and theirs alone.

Coming near to the little glowing hut that drew her in like a beacon, Taylor's gaze met with Estela's, and her heart skipped a beat. She was drawn in, entranced, just as she had been on that fateful plane journey. Driven by an aching longing, knowing that they had only hours left, she broke into a run and vaulted onto the roof from the steep grassy slope. Speaking no words, she let Estela wrap her in the warmest of hugs, heartfelt and strong. They held one another tight, letting silent tears fall, both wishing they could hold on forever.

A long while later, Taylor came away and wiped the tears from Estela's eyes. She followed her touch with tiny kisses, feeling the soft flutter of eyelashes against her lips.

Turning so that she looked out over the village, shoulder-to-shoulder with her love, Estela leaned her head against Taylor's and quietly watched the festivities from a distance. The group had gathered around the fire pit, drunken shouts and laughter ringing out into the night. She knew that nothing would ever be the same again. This place, this home that they'd created… it wasn't perfect, but it was the only peace she'd ever known. Whatever came next, she could face it… so long as Taylor could remain by her side… somehow.

Taylor nuzzled Estela's neck, breathing in her scent, letting it solace her, just a little. It was impossible to completely comprehend that it really was over. Almost certainly, she'd spoken to eleven of the most precious people in her life for the last time. Now it was just her and Estela, hanging on until the bitter end. She prayed that she was stronger than Vaanu believed her, strong enough to go on living without the spirit that had given her life in the first place. Her mind had been made up long ago that she'd cling to the scraps of humanity within her, even if it killed her. She'd fought _hard _for this life of hers. Over the past months, she'd worked tirelessly to make her physical body strong, training under Estela's guidance. Honestly, she didn't know if it would make a damn bit of difference, but it at least gave them the illusion that they had some control, some influence on their fate. A year and a day. Another straw grasped at, a hope to cling onto. They'd received a blessing from Seraxa that morning; their spirits declared as destined to be as one forever. _No land, sea, or person may keep those who are destined apart. _There was now no more to be done. She felt a sweet kiss to her temple.

"Looks like this is us back where we started," Estela said quietly. "Helpless together…"

"I can't believe how simple everything was back then," Taylor said with a sigh. "I mean, it was insane. We had no idea what was going on… but I was just another Hartfield student. Falling for the mysterious stranger, imagining that when it was all over, we might go home and go on cute dates together. God, I wish I could have that life." She watched over her friends; seeing Raj apparently passed out in the sand, Aleister dancing by the fire with Grace snuggled against his chest, Quinn squealing with laughter as she was chased through the water by a tag team of Jake and Craig. There could be no regrets. She could give them the lives they deserved, and she would do it with love. "But," she said, "I wouldn't trade a second of what we've had. We belong together. You and me. Estela and Taylor. I wouldn't be half the person I am without you… there's no way I'd ever have been brave enough to face this."

Another kiss. Touching Taylor was soothing, and so much more precious a sensation than Estela had imagined back when their time together felt infinite. She kissed her again, just a small, delicate caress of her lips to try and express feelings that seemed to overwhelm her whole being. "You healed me_. _I could never go back to the person I was before you. Broken. Closed. You showed me how much more there was to me… that I could feel love. And in the end, I couldn't fight it even if I wanted to. I guess… I guess I could never really be helpless. Not when I have you."

Taylor nodded. It would be out of her hands, but Estela's presence beside her made all the difference in the world. She was not alone in this. Her voice shook as she spoke. "We'd better get going. One last adventure."

Estela's eyes filled with tears once more. "We've beaten the odds before," she said resolutely. "_You've _beaten the odds before. And whatever happens, we've got now. Come on…" She moved in for another another kiss, this time seeking Taylor's mouth, lingering to nip gently at her lower lip. "…you've gotta go save the world."

* * *

Having gathered necessities for the journey, Estela led the way out into the night, spear in hand, and with Taylor keeping close. They strode on in comfortable quiet, alert to dangers that abounded in the darkened forest, but secure in the company they shared. Taylor let her hand brush against Estela's hip as they clambered over a mossy log, to be met with a loving smile. For a moment, she could forget what they were doing; she was simply enjoying a beautiful night with her soulmate. The moonlight through the trees made Estela's eyes sparkle, and Taylor couldn't help but be taken back to the night they'd first looked up at the stars together. Estela had been baffled by Taylor's honest need to seek her friendship. How far they'd come…

They came into a small clearing, and Taylor grasped Estela's hand, silently urging her to a stop. This place was beautiful, and she needed to take the time to be a part of it. With Estela. It was, after all, all that they had.

"Are you okay?"

Taylor just kissed her, deeply, passionately, as though there was nothing else in the world except for the sensation of their bodies moving as one. To her, there might as well not be. The force of the embrace sent Estela stumbling backwards until she was pressed up against a broad tree trunk. With the tree as leverage, she responded fervently, closing her eyes and losing herself to the feel of Taylor, of her fingers tangled in her hair, hot breath against her mouth, heart beating against her own.

As they reluctantly parted, Taylor's eyes were shining with tears. "Like you said… we've got now. Nothing can take this from us. This is ours."

With a happy murmur, Estela nuzzled close, and peppered soft kisses against Taylor's jaw, trailing down her neck to her collarbone. She gazed up into her eyes with a fierce yearning. "I'm yours, Taylor…"

Taylor took a leap into Estela's arms, wrapping her legs around her middle and leaning down to meet her lips in a searing kiss. Loving hands travelled beneath her clothes, holding her, caressing her. She quietly moaned against Estela's mouth, then came away, just long enough to pull her lover's shirt over her head. Her hands ran over her exposed torso… taut muscle, soft skin, etched with scars- each of which holding a story that had played its part in creating the beautiful woman who writhed with pleasure beneath her. She felt herself lowered to the ground, and her own shirt gently removed. Flushed, she removed the rest of her clothes, and looked down to an adoring gaze.

"You're so beautiful…" Estela whispered, and she delicately stroked the curve of Taylor's breast.

"Maybe so, but I feel like you shouldn't be the only one enjoying the view." Taylor winked. She propped herself up on her hands and knees, giving Estela space to wriggle free of her clothes.

"Happy now?"

Taylor snuggled back down, responding to the need in Estela's eyes. "You take my breath away…"

Twirling a lock of blonde hair in her fingers, Estela giggled, and let her other hand travel downwards, teasingly. The whole time, her intense gaze was fixed on those pale, glittering eyes. "Taylor… my heart. I haven't even started."

With the passing of hours, the ardent, fiery dance of two lovers at the end of the line slowed, giving way to near silence and the lightest, most delicate of touches. Exhilarated panting gave way to quiet purrs and murmurs against the still of night. Each brush of skin, each soft kiss set them alight, as their bodies ached with the urgent need to soak in the embrace that would be their last. Naked upon their blanket, they were exposed against the moonlit night, against the twisted wilderness, and primal adrenalin brought their senses to their peak.

Taylor felt her eyelids grow heavy. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep right there, not knowing where her body ended and Estela's began. If she could be trapped forever in a single moment of time, she couldn't imagine a better eternity than this. But time was one thing they no longer had. As her eyes fell closed, a hand reached out and stroked her face.

"Taylor… it has to be now."

There was no question. Knowing how hard leaving had been, Taylor knew she could never face it a second time. But more than that, she couldn't let it all drag out, for Estela's sake. They would part as they were, with no words left unsaid. Somewhere in Estela's eyes was a faint glimmer of hope that Taylor's mind would change, and to extinguish that spark hurt more than she could say. Taylor simply nodded and sat up, as ready as she'd ever be to confront her destiny.

She reached out to grab her top and paused, looking into Estela's face with affection so strong it was almost painful. "Chances are," she said, her voice trembling, "I'm not gonna be coming home with you. I just… I need you to know that I couldn't have wished for more. If this was my last night on earth, if this right here is the last memory I'll have… it's perfect. Here with you." She gave a little sob. "I love you, 'Stel. My starlight."

"I love you. Taylor, you are my whole world. Whatever happens, tonight will be precious to me, always."

The two women dressed slowly, taking their time to help one another, before starting back on their trek to the heart of Atropo. In the dark, the tears that streamed down their faces were invisible, drying in the night air without ever being given away. The change in climate was sudden, and they were soon shivering.

"We must be close…" Taylor said, over the sound of Estela's teeth chattering.

They trudged further through the snow, staying close to one another to preserve warmth, until the gaping abyss came into view.

As they approached the huge elevator that would take them down into the caverns below, Taylor felt her knees buckle beneath her with every step, harder and harder until she could barely keep putting one foot in front of the other. Trembling fingers wrapped around hers, and she felt her breathing steady, just a little.

"I've got you," Estela said softly, wishing with all her heart that she could simply take her wife in her arms and pull her away from the brink. "We can take this as slow as you need."

Her heart in her throat, Taylor could only nod. This would take every ounce of courage in her body, and she doubted she could have come even this close alone. She gripped Estela's hand with fearful desperation and kept moving forwards. Looking down into the great chasm, she knew it was time.

No turning back now.


	3. Revival

Estela descended from the elevator first, her every sense alert and spear at the ready. Somewhere within the glowing red caverns lurked the oryctoraptor, and there was little doubt that it would respond strongly to a rare intrusion into its domain.

Following a few steps behind, Taylor was quietly grateful for Estela's courageous and capable presence by her side. It was now down to the wire, and there was no room for emotion to dull their response to the danger they faced. She moved carefully, aware of every foot placement, knowing that a clatter of rocks could be enough to get them in hot water fast.

Letting out a breath that she'd been holding subconsciously, Estela put a hand on Taylor's arm. "The crystal was down that way, right?" she whispered. "It looks like we're clear for now."

The passageway that had been opened up by the placement of the clawprint orb remained. As she passed through, at Estela's heels, Taylor found herself overwhelmed by the drumming of her own heart. There could be no more denial, no more delaying. She focused her mind, reaching across the island.

_Varyyn._

The sleeping elyyshar's mind connected with her own, and Taylor spoke to him.

_I am returning my essence to Vaanu. Bring help to the caverns beneath Atropo; we might need it. _She shared with him a vision of their surroundings, calling him. _I might not be human enough to go on living. This could be the last thing I ask of anyone; get Estela home safe._

Closing her mind to any response, Taylor trained her senses back to her surroundings, listening for the slightest hint of movement in the caves. From behind came a faint sound of disturbed rocks, and she froze, feeling Estela become still beside her, coiled up to strike.

Estela smoothly slipped behind Taylor, facing back in the direction from which they'd come. She raised her spear. With a glance, she encouraged her companion to keep moving forward. If the demon reptile wanted to harm Taylor, it would have to go through her first.

Taylor crept onwards on light feet, choosing a path that took her close to geysers in which they might hide themselves should the raptor emerge. Suddenly, she felt herself nudged towards one. Taking the hint, she shrouded herself in the spray, with Estela pressed up against her, hiding. She felt a shift behind her as Estela pulled her arm back, ready to take out the threat.

The oryctoraptor stalked into view, its head cocked, listening for the source of the movement that had drawn it in.

Taylor held her breath.

Long toe claws clicking against the hard earth with each step, the raptor came closer, slowly passing their hiding place. Its rump now facing them, its keen eyes trained on the movements of a small lizard on the other side of the cave, Estela struck. The raptor shrieked as the spear connected with its thigh, driven deep into the flesh by the force of the throw. It whirled around, squalling, its bright eyes flashing with rage. With its attackers still out of view and utterly silent, it turned and fled, the spear still buried in its leg.

With a gasp, Taylor stepped out of the flume. She could only hope that the injury would be enough to keep the raptor at bay- especially as they'd now lost their most effective weapon. Joining her, Estela took out her obsidian dagger.

"If it comes back, I'll be ready."

Taylor nodded shakily. Focused as she was on the sacrifice she was about to make, she'd not quite been prepared for the threat that stood between her and the crystal pillar. The path forward was now clear, but it was obvious that they couldn't linger. Her time was up.

* * *

In Elyys'tel, a sleeping Diego was disturbed by Varyyn stirring around him. He blearily opened his eyes to see his husband hastily gathering supplies and squirrelling them into a satchel.

"What… what's going on? Are you all right?"

Varyyn turned, and the fearful look in his eye unsettled Diego. "I'm sorry, Diego. There may be trouble. I didn't wish to wake you; you've had so little sleep."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I think Taylor seeks to unite her spirit -her being- with Vaanu. To restore the earth and all those lost in the fires beyond La Huerta."

Diego gave a shuddered gasp, wide awake as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. His Taylor, his best friend… she was sacrificing herself. "_Varyyn, you have to stop her! _She'll be gone… _No! _W-where's Estela? She wouldn't let Taylor do this-_"_

"They're together. Diego, you must trust me." Varyyn strode across the room in a smooth stride, his eyes filled with concern.

"Of course, I…" Diego's voice shook. He should have _known_. He could tell that something was going on beneath the surface with Taylor. Why didn't he realise? "I… I trust you."

"I will take several warriors to the chasm. We must be prepared… the Deep Guardian will not welcome intrusion. And you… must stay here, my love."

"Stay? No! Varyyn, I can't!"

"Diego…" Varyyn put his hand on his love's shoulder and squeezed.

"I trust you, but…"

"We'll need to move swiftly. Taylor is fearing for her life; I may need to carry her to safety. My love, you could not be expected to keep the pace."

Of course, he was right, but it hurt Diego's heart to accept it. There was no doubt in his mind that Taylor run to his side if ever he were in danger. He put his arms around Varyyn. "What can I do?"

Varyyn looked down into Diego's pleading eyes, his expression one of determination. "I will seek the mind of our chief healer if we need it, but I want you to prepare Michelle. If they're hurt, she'll be of help."

"Okay… okay…" Diego's heart was hammering. That he'd been sound asleep just moments ago seemed impossible; he'd never been more alert in his life. "I'll… I'll find Michelle." He staggered toward the arched door of their sleeping quarters. "Varyyn…"

"Diego, I will care for her life as if it were yours. I will care for both of them."

A lump in his throat, Diego nodded. A deep fear settled in his belly. If Taylor was giving herself back to Vaanu, there could be nothing left of her to save.

* * *

The glowing crystal called to Taylor, drawing her in. The cavern seemed to ring with silence, even as she kept putting one foot in front of the other. All she could hear was the thundering of her own heart. She walked close to Estela, so that their thighs brushed with each opposing stride; a small comfort to carry her those last agonising steps.

"Taylor," Estela breathed, barely audible. "I love you. I… I'll stay with you, 'til the end."

"I love you too. I love you… I love you…" Taylor spoke in whisper, her face fast becoming wet with tears against her wife's neck.

Estela held her tight, easing her towards the crystal pillar and crouching down in the ethereal light that radiated from it. How could something so beautiful cause so much pain? Even as she felt fury bubble up within her, she forced it down. It was unfair… horrifically so, but anger wouldn't give Taylor what she needed.

Tears streaming down her face, Taylor crouched before the pillar, feeling an overwhelming pull towards it. She gave a little sob. _Vaanu. I'm giving you what's yours. Let me go. Let me go._

"No more crying now…" Estela tenderly lifted Taylor's face towards her own. "There's all the time to be sad. But right now, you have me, and I have you. And you're about to save everyone."

_Except for us, _Taylor thought. _Except for you. _Under the sweet caress of her love's fingers, she became calm.

"Estela, I'm so-" she croaked, only to be cut off.

"No. Don't do that." Estela's voice was firm, but unmistakeably loving. She ran her thumb across Taylor's cheek, reassuring her that there was nothing to apologise for, that there was no need for regret in these last moments.

Taylor gazed into her eyes, just inches from her face, and felt them staring into her soul, burning with affection. She let the feeling, of total, blissful connection, fill her up, giving her all the courage she'd ever need. "I'm gonna touch it now…" Her voice came out far steadier than she'd expected. "Will you hold me… kiss me?" _Kiss me goodbye…_

Estela took Taylor's face in her hands and drew it to her lips, kissing her slow and lingering, pouring the love that was breaking her heart into that last goodbye. An arm around her torso pulled her closer, while Taylor's other hand reached out, offering herself. Finally, she could no longer hold back the tears, and she let them fall.

Even while her heart soared as she responded fervently, desperately, to the most breathtaking of kisses, Taylor kept reaching. _Vaanu. Please, don't take me away._ She laid her hands upon the brilliant crystal pillar, and a familiar glow began to overwhelm her. _Let me stay with her._

The light was blinding, and in its wake came pain, burning through every inch of Taylor's body, a pain unlike anything she'd felt before. She doubled over and tried to scream, but no sound came out. Even though she knew Estela was there, she couldn't see or even feel her. She tried to reach out, to call for her, but she was totally lost. She felt herself slipping away, the light giving way to darkness as her body writhed in agony. Her every cell screaming, it became all too much. Taylor slumped forward and became still, falling into nothingness.

* * *

The night- or rather, the early morning, had become still, blaring music, shouts and laughter having finally ceased. The revellers- in various states of intoxication- had returned to their homes, save for a few who'd simply crashed on the beach.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzztttt!_

A phone vibrated noisily beside Craig and Zahra's bed. Ignoring the groaning beside him, Craig reached out and tried to make sense of the writing on the screen. Easier said than done for someone who that night had come close to replacing every drop of water in his body with alcohol.

"Yo, Z-"

"Volume. Down. Or I will stab you," came a muffled voice from beneath the covers.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzztttt!_

"I think I've got missed calls…"

"From where? The afterlife?"

Craig's eyes grew wide. "D'you really think…?"

"No, asshat! Just shut it off and let me sleep.'

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzztttt!_

"That actually sounds like a really good idea…" Craig's words were slurred. "I feel like this buzzing is gonna make my brain explode. You're so smart." Clumsily mashing the buttons, he managed to turn off the offending phone before slumping over the bedside table. "Ugh… night, Player One…"

Zahra responded with just a little grunt but edged into his side of the bed so that her back was against his side and her head resting on his outstretched arm. Within seconds, she'd succumbed to a deep slumber, thinking nothing of the phone going off for no reason at all. At the very edge of humanity's survival, a malfunctioning mobile had little meaning.

A lone figure amid the now-deserted party decorations and discarded bottles that were strewn far and wide between Elyys'tel and the village, Diego was growing increasingly frantic. For a good half hour he'd been hammering on Michelle's door to no response. Knowing how much everyone had been drinking, it would have been reasonable to assume that she was home but pretty much dead to the world. Doubting himself, Diego had wandered by Quinn's place and knocked on the door there too, having seen the two of them side by side for most of the night, but still, nothing.

Running his hands through his hair, he tried to calm himself. Michelle was somewhere in the village, he'd just have to try every hut. _Jeez, Taylor- of all the nights to do this, it _had _to be the one where everyone was off their face drunk. _He turned to head up the hill, to start searching his friends' places one by one -surely _someone _would know where to find Michelle- and was stopped in his tracks as his eye fell upon the expanse of sea before him. The orange glow on the horizon, the endlessly burning fires… it had all gone out. Taylor had done it. And he'd lost her.

* * *

The crystal pillar was gone, and Taylor lay crumpled on the rocky ground. Her heart pounding in her ears, Estela searched desperately for a pulse, but found nothing. Through her tears, she began chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth._ God, Taylor, why did you have to do this?_

"Come on, _come on_… don't you dare leave me…"

She had no idea how long it was -it felt like an eternity- but finally she caught a faint pulse. Estela leant over Taylor's chest. She was breathing… just.

She gave her a little shake, but the body in her arms was limp and totally unresponsive. "Taylor? Taylor! Can you hear me? Taylor!"

"I'm gonna get you outta here… I'm gonna get you home. Just stay with me, okay? I can't lose you… I can't…" Estela hauled Taylor over her shoulders, holding onto her with one hand, while the other gripped the dagger. The oryctoraptor was somewhere in the caverns and no doubt in a foul mood after being injured. She crept forward in the direction that she knew would lead out towards Elyys'tel, but moving quietly was near impossible while carrying such a heavy dead weight.

After a little way, she stopped to check on Taylor. She could feel her breathing, shallow, laboured, but was nothing else… not a twitch or a flicker of the eyelids to suggest that she was still there. That face had been so full of life, but now… nothing. Panic began to grip at Estela's core, the relief of having revived Taylor dwindling away rapidly. By all technicalities, Taylor was still clinging to life, but was there even any of her left in that hollow shell? Estela tried desperately to wake her; pouring water over her face, shaking her, slapping her, crying out for her, losing all concern about keeping quiet as a frantic need to get some kind of response -_anything_\- consumed her. The devastating reality hit her like a train, and she sobbed against Taylor's chest.

The strangled cry of an animal in pain startled Estela to her senses. Her blood ran cold. Emotion had made a reckless fool out of her. There was no space here to feel; however strong the pull to dissolve into anguish, she had to stay sharp. She simply could not face down the beast with a limp body in her arms; the raptor had to be dealt with. Keeping one eye on the dark corners of the cavern, she hauled Taylor up onto a ledge, just above head height. There was no doubt that the raptor could scale the rockface with ease, but she could only hope that it would keep Taylor out of its line of sight.

"Hang on for me, _please_, just… I'll be back… I promise I'm not leaving you…" Estela's voice was hushed as she nuzzled close to Taylor's face. Her protective instinct flared up, the only thing powerful enough to drag her from her wife's side. "Hold on… _hold on_…"

She stalked further along the ledge, back in the direction they'd come from, her dagger tight in her grip. Hissing with rage, the raptor rounded the corner. Even with a noticeable limp and a spear hanging from its thigh, it was swift and agile. Once again, Estela held her breath. From her vantage point above the reptile's head, there was a chance she could maintain the element of surprise. In obvious pain, the raptor walked with its head down, oblivious to the whereabouts of its attacker. Finally, it moved beneath the ledge, and Estela vaulted down to its side, yanking the spear from its hide before it knew what hit it. Blood gushed and the raptor screeched. It spun on its haunches, jaws snapping. Estela masterfully leapt out of the way, but the spear was knocked down into a deep crevice by the beast's tail as it swung through the air. It was a blow, but she still had her dagger on hand. She danced around the raptor; even with it grievously injured, she could only just stay ahead of its jaws and talons as she searched for an opening. If she could just keep it up for long enough, the raptor would surely succumb to the gaping wound that continued to pour blood from its side. The only trouble was, it wasn't the only one that was exhausted. Even as the raptor slowed, Estela did too, and her focus waned as unbidden thoughts of Taylor slipping away, alone and abandoned, crept into her mind. She'd been away too long- she had to finish this, and fast.

Taking a chance, she threw herself back up onto the ledge, scrambling to get a foothold while swinging at the raptor. Her aim was true, and her blade sliced open the beast's shoulder from above, narrowly missing swiping talons that reached out, clawing the air. Enraged, the raptor jumped, catching Estela's leg in its maw and sinking razor sharp teeth down into her flesh, ripping, tearing. She gave a single yell of shock and pain, and held onto the jagged rock for dear life as the raptor tried to drag her down. Estela could feel a wet warmth spreading down to her foot but didn't let it distract her- she _had _to keep fighting until the monster could cause Taylor no harm. The cavern appeared to swim around her, colours blurring together. With every ounce of strength she had, she drove her dagger down into the raptor's skull with her free hand. It gave an ear shattering shriek, releasing the searing pressure on her calf, and fell away. Estela panted heavily as she struggled to crawl forward, but she managed to drag herself back to Taylor, leaving a trail of blood dark against the earth. Blood loss and fatigue left her mind sluggish; she couldn't get a sense of who or what the figures coming towards her were, whether it was the raptor returning or some new threat. All she knew was to drape herself protectively over Taylor's frail, unconscious form, shielding her with her last ebb of strength before succumbing to the darkness herself. "_Tayl-…"_

* * *

Nestled in against the soft skin of Quinn's shoulder, Michelle was sleeping soundly when a resounding _bang_ on the door jolted her to her senses. She sat up, realising that she wasn't home; she was at Quinn's place. She was sure she'd heard some idiot yelling her name earlier, but being rather hammered and with a sporting a splitting post-party headache, she'd put a pillow over her head and blocked it out. Whoever it was out there was now too loud to ignore- and she prepared herself to give them a piece of her mind. Not wanting to wake Quinn unnecessarily, she crept to the window to see who it was that was bothering them at such an ungodly hour. Probably, she imagined, one of her friends, wasted after the party. To her surprise, the figure that peered up at her was Vaanti, the head healer, Ravyya.

"Canis and I have been searching for you. I'm afraid it is urgent, Pavo. I have received word from Varyyn that friends of yours are in critical condition. You must hurry."

The bottom seemed to fall out of Michelle's stomach. "_What? Who- who's hurt?_"

"The Catalysts Draco and Andromeda. We must be ready to meet them as Varyyn's scouts return from the caverns of Atropo. They can cover the distance swiftly, but time is of the essence."

"I'll just be a moment- thank you."

Suddenly wide awake, and gripped by a cold fear, Michelle hurriedly gathered her clothes and dressed herself. _What the hell is going on? _Tentatively, she nudged Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn… I'm sorry, you've got to wake up."

"… Michelle…" Even with her eyes bleary and filled with sleep, Quinn could see that something was wrong. "Wha- what's happened?"

"I honestly don't know. Taylor and Estela are hurt, or sick… I don't know what's going on, but I know it's bad. I'm going to the med centre."

"I'm coming with you."

They hurried out the door met, with Diego, who'd caught up with Ravyya.

"Diego! Please tell me you know what's going on here…" Michelle felt sick. Diego looked utterly bereft, grief-stricken. Whatever this was, it was serious.

Quinn put her arms around Diego, and he cried into her shoulder. "Diego… what is it? What's happened?"

Ravyya spoke. "See for yourself." She pointed a long, muscular arm out towards the sea. "Earth is restored. Time has been healed by the gift of Andromeda's essence back to the source- Vaanu."

Michelle looked completely bewildered, but Quinn gasped, tears raining down in an instant, knowing exactly what this meant. "Taylor… sacrificed herself?"

Diego nodded shakily. "I think she's gone…"

"What has come to pass is not important!" said Ravyya impatiently, already beginning to stride towards Elyss'tel. "It does not matter _why _we have patients, only that we heal them. If you can talk and move hurriedly, you may do so, but there is no time to linger."

They walked quickly, with all bar Ravyya trying to wrap their heads around an impossible situation. It had been mere hours since they'd seen Taylor and Estela- laughing, dancing, just as though it had been any other of the Catalysts' wild parties. When Michelle looked out onto the horizon, she could see for herself that the early morning sky had changed. Could it be true? Could the world be… back? And how?

"What do you mean, Taylor's gone?" she asked, her voice quivering. "How could she return to Vaanu? She's… she's human now!"

"Andromeda has never truly been human," Ravyya said. "We expected that, having given herself to Vaanu, she would disappear, leaving with the rest of the entity to the world from which they came. But her body remains."

Diego looked up, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Do you mean she's… dead? That was never supposed to happen-"

"Ack! There is no 'supposed to'. You must have learned by now that the mysteries of Vaanu, of the universe itself, can never be truly understood. We have made guesses, predictions… that is all. And no, Canis, she is not dead. Varyyn gave message of two Catalysts found. Alive, but unconscious and in grave peril. Why would I gather healers to tend to a corpse, stupid child?"

Falling quiet, Diego dared feel a glimmer of hope. Taylor was still with them.

With the arm that wasn't around Diego's shoulders, Quinn reached out and took Michelle's hand. She looked positively shell-shocked. "'Chelle… whatever this is, we'll take care of them. Miracles have worked for us before…"

Michelle sniffed and gratefully squeezed Quinn's hand. There was no miracle-cure island Heart now. All they had was themselves; an ambitious pre-med in over her head, and the Vaanti's traditional healers. But she'd be damned if she was to give up. As she trudged purposefully onwards, she couldn't help herself from glancing out to sea again and again. That everything had returned after all this time… it wouldn't sink in. It couldn't feel real next to the friends she'd fought, cried, laughed and lived with for the past year. Compared to the overwhelming need to get to Taylor and Estela, to keep them safe, the saving of the world was almost inconsequential.

After what felt like an age, they arrived at Elyys'tel's medical centre. For the past months, the small facility had been Michelle's baby. Her dreams for the future had been dashed, but her ambition was too much for her to be held back. She'd led a team to MASADA, sourcing medical equipment and pharmaceuticals from Rourke's extensive laboratories. His fascination for medicine served her well, for the library also turned out to be a treasure trove. With Varyyn's blessing, she'd started a small clinic, where she assisted the traditional Vaanti healers, all the while studying late into the night. Even so early in her education, her medical knowledge outstripped that of anyone else on La Huerta, and she'd grown in confidence treating the minor illnesses and injuries that cropped up in the small population. This, though, would be her first major challenge.

Between Michelle, Quinn and Ravyya, they brought out a pair of beds and gathered supplies. Not knowing what they'd be faced with, they prepared for the worst, and the room was soon set up with monitoring machines, ventilators and drips. Diego could only look on, at a loss as to how to help. As she finished making one of the beds, Quinn noticed him looking lost and reached out to him.

"Do you need a hug?"

"_So _much." Diego let Quinn wrap her arms around him. Of course he'd needed a hug. He just wished it was coming from Taylor.

Ravyya approached them. "They are here. It is best you wait outside. We will let you know if they are ready for visitors."

Hand in hand, Quinn and Diego walked out and faced the morning. It looked like any other day on La Huerta, but everything had changed.

Varyyn walked past them, Taylor in his arms, and Diego felt his stomach do a somersault. She looked so fragile…

Michelle was immediately at Varyyn's side, helping him settle Taylor onto one of the beds. She began examining her and was alarmed by her pallor and feeble vitals. He hastily hooked her up to the monitors. "She was unconscious when you found her?"

"They both were. Her heart stopped on the journey; it was a fight but she came through. We would have been here sooner."

Just then, Seraxa entered the room, her front stained with blood, and put Estela down onto the other bed.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Michelle put her hands to her mouth as she saw the jagged tear down Estela's calf. It was partially closed, but oozed blood.

"The Deep Guardian," said Seraxa solemnly. "the most wily of Vaanu's servants. She would not have welcomed their trespass. We healed as well as could be done with the leaves, but this is too deep a wound for the treatment to be effective."

As Ravyya hooked Estela up to a drip, replenishing the fluids she'd lost, Michelle collected herself. She was way out of her depth- she was just a pre-med- but friends needed her to hold it together.

"This is gonna need stitches," she said shakily. She'd not dealt with such a large wound before. She gave Estela's fingers a little squeeze before taking her scissors and beginning to cut away the pants from the bloodied leg.

* * *

Sean strolled out his front door, blinking in the sunlight. A little hungover, he could not say he envied the headaches that some of his friends would be sporting when they woke up. Desperate for fresh air, he headed down to the beach, picking up discarded bottles and cans as he went. Just another morning after. Or at least… it seemed that way. Until he saw a small dot on the horizon. If he didn't know any better, he'd have said it was a boat in the distance, but that simply wasn't possible. He wandered idly, but couldn't stop looking back to the sea, to the dot that wasn't a boat. Humouring himself, he reached into his pocket for his phone, which for the last year had functioned only as a camera. As he glanced down at it, Sean wondered how much he _had _been drinking. He had reception. More than that, he had ten missed calls and three text messages… from his mother.

Tears sprang to his eyes. These must have been from when she'd been caught up in the catastrophic eruption… final goodbyes. He slumped down onto his knees in the sand and tried to find the courage to press 'play', to hear his mother's final words. And then the screen lit up- an incoming call. His heart in his throat, Sean answered, and the voice that spoke to him made him break down in sobs.

"Momma?"

* * *

Struggling to control the nervous tremor in her hands, Michelle pulled the edges of Estela's lacerated calf together and sutured them closed. She'd had Ravyya take an x-ray- one of the many godsend pieces of equipment that Rourke had left behind- and had been relieved to find that no bones had been broken by the raptor's strong jaws. The lower part of the leg had, however, been ravaged. Muscle was left torn and ragged, a tendon ruptured, and the damage trailed down the ankle. The leaves had worked to prevent Estela from bleeding out, but Michelle had needed to disturb the partially healed wound in order to effectively sew it back together. The whole thing was a mess and the pressure near overwhelming.

Sensing her colleague's insecurity, Ravyya gave Michelle an encouraging smile- a rare thing for the stern Vaanti. "She has recovered well from bleeding. It looks as though the danger has passed."

"If this doesn't heal properly, she could lose the leg…:

"Nonsense! What you cannot do, our herbs will. This leg will heal."

Michelle almost allowed herself to feel heartened when a high-pitched alarm pierced the air. Taylor was arresting… again. Frantic, Michelle put her bloodied hands to Taylor's chest and began compressions. It was everything she'd dreaded. The cycle felt endless; compressions… mouth-to-mouth…compressions, over and over again. Tiring, she let Ravyya take over. Thirty minutes… forty…

"Pavo, I think we should stop now."

"Let me keep going." Michelle didn't know how she managed to get the words out. But she had to try, just a few minutes longer. Even as her whole body shook with fear, she kept fighting. "Come back to me Taylor… _come on!_" she growled. Light-headed, falling deeper into a terrified daze, a voice in her head told her that it was over. She knew it, but she didn't know how she could accept it. Taylor's life was in _her _hands.

"_Pavo!"_

Michelle ignored the admonishment and put her mouth to Taylor's, giving rescue breaths for what she knew had to be the last time. And the monitor's intermittent beeping resumed, reading a pulse. Feeling as though she was going to faint, she put her hands on Taylor, checking her vitals once more. "We've got her back."

Ravyya gave the smallest of smiles. "It seems your judgement was correct. But you should not let ties of the heart interfere with your decisions. Come. Finish tidying this up. I will observe Andromeda myself."

Mid-morning, and with both her patients finally stable, Michelle retreated into the waiting room, completely drained. She collapsed into a chair and buried her face in her arms. The path she'd chosen… sometime or another, she'd lose someone in her care for the first time; it was unavoidable. Emotion couldn't get the better of her. But Taylor, Estela… they were her sisters. She'd been a _second _away from accepting that Taylor was gone and giving up. That kind of decision… it was too fucking much.

"Hey…" Quinn called to her gently, her voice sweet and soothing to Michelle's ear. She knelt in front of the chair and let her friend cry into her shoulder. "You were amazing in there, Michelle."

Michelle could only weep. "What the _hell_ were they thinking?"

"They said… they said that Estela's through the worst now, that she's gonna be okay. You did that. That was so much put on your shoulders, but you did it."

"I'm no hero, Quinn," Michelle hiccoughed. "Fuck, I'm barely keeping it together."

Quinn stroked Michelle's dirty blonde hair, which was damp with sweat, and reached up to kiss her cheek. "Honey, you don't have to. You're allowed to be a human being." She exhaled, her breath trembling. "You… you've always been a hero. To me."

Tears came anew, and Michelle buried her face in her friend's hair. She held Quinn tight, as if she was the only thing that could possibly keep her afloat.

Sometime later, the sobs became whimpers, which faded into shared silence.

"Is it really true? They're saying we've had contact. They're saying that… it's like the world was never lost. That's why Taylor did this… _god, _she did this for us, Quinn."

The slight redhead nodded. "I can't believe it. But, but it looks like… they're all alive. Everyone we left back home. We're even getting phone reception, internet, you name it, like there was no storm to begin with. Everyone's been calling family. It's real."

"I just… it doesn't seem possible." Michelle was trembling. Exhausted from the fight to save the lives of two of her closest friends, the thought of something so miraculous was jarring to her. She'd grieved for so long, come to accept her new lot in life, built something on La Huerta that she could be proud of… and now once again the world turned on its head.

"I can lend you my phone? Is there someone you want to call?"

Her insides turning to ice, Michelle shook her head. The only true friends she ever had were there on the island. They still needed her. "We need to get a doctor out here, someone who can be discreet. I've got them this far, but I… I can't shoulder this one alone. There's gotta be a way to get someone to help; between us we can come up with whatever money we need."

"Should we try and evacuate them out of here?"

"And take them where? Who knows what they'll find if they get a closer look at Taylor? She's not a normal human. She's got no documents to say she belongs anywhere, and I don't know how the hell we're supposed to answer those kinds of questions. Even if there wasn't any of that… Quinn, she's so fragile. At least here she's safe. If I make the wrong call and she…" Michelle's voice broke.

"Hey…" Quinn rubbed her back. "We'll take care of them right here. Where we can all stay close. I think… I think you're right. I feel like we all need to be around Taylor. It's almost like… she has a better chance if we're all here."

It should have sounded crazy, but nothing else made sense. Taylor's being revolved around her friends; she would not survive if she were taken away.

"I'll talk to Grace and Aleister. They'll have useful contacts."

"Thanks, babe." Michelle tentatively leaned forward to kiss Quinn's brow. From somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered where it all left the two of them. Home was another lifetime ago almost, and in that lifetime, Michelle worked to a plan… a plan that never would have included falling in love with a woman. With the world back as it was, old insecurities swooped in. _No. Don't give in to that bullshit now. _"I should get back in there, sit with them." She took Quinn's hand in her own. "Would you… would you come with me? I don't think I'm strong enough to do this on my own."

So much of Quinn's young life had been spent in hospitals. She'd made friends, kids like her with terminal illnesses. And then, almost without fail, they would be gone, leaving behind nothing but empty beds and a sobering understanding of mortality. Those days, she'd been so sure, were behind her. Quinn squeezed Michelle's hand and looked into her eyes, willing her to feel every ounce of adoration that she felt for her. Making calls could wait. "I've got you, 'Chelle."

Quinn placed two chairs between the hospital beds. She sat down, and laced her fingers through Taylor's, tenderly stroking with her thumb. As Michelle hesitated in the doorway, clearly affected by the trauma of the fight she'd faced when she'd last stood in that room, Quinn offered her other hand, inviting her into a secure embrace. Collecting herself, Michelle sat in the second chair, her fingers entwining with Quinn's on one hand, while the other gently took hold of Estela's.

"Deep breath…" Quinn whispered encouragingly.

Michelle squeezed her fingers and exhaled shakily. _Deep breath…_


End file.
